Stuck on You
by sylphialon
Summary: After enrolling into Saotome Academy, a young girl runs into the boy of her dreams. Something seems wrong as she somehow gets closer to him as time goes by... Will Tokiya feel the same way for her? Or will Shou rip them apart? Tokiya x OC and Ren x OC


_Just so you all know, this is like, my first UtaPri fanfic, so please be nice to me… Also, just know that I need encouragement to continue my fanfics, so if you want more chapters, PLEASE PLASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need support, so please offer the support I need… Anyway, my fanfic:_

_Chapter 1: Flaws…_

"Rina-San!" Satoshi Mikage yelled across the campus after the Headmaster's entrance speech. "You got in too!" Satoshi immediately hugged her childhood friend, happier than anyone on campus at that moment.

"And you got in too Satoshi-Chan!" Rina said happily. "Which class are you in?"

"The S class!" she smiled widely, and Rina immediately did the same.

"Awesome! We're in the same class!" Rina exclaimed cheerfully. "I can't believe we're in the same class AND roommates!" she smiled widely.

"And I hear that Yamei-Chan and Ren-Kun got in too!" Satoshi's smiles just grew from wide to wider. Rina was surprised she could even contain such a smile on her face.

"Awesome!" Rina replied. She then leaned in and whispered to her, "Do you think he knows about the engagement?" Satoshi's eyes grew wide. It was true. Ren was unaware of Satoshi being engaged to her in the first place.

"I doubt he knows… I really do…" Satoshi said looking over at Ren Jinguji, the heir to his family's Financial Group. He was flirting with the ladies again, his beautiful long blonde hair covering the right side of his face, almost isolating his kind and mature blue eyes that shone whenever he stood in the sun at the right angle. "But… We can hope, right?"

"Yeah… Let's just hope things go well…" Rina said a bit unsure about how everything would eventually turn out.

"Ugh… Looks like we have company…" Satoshi said somewhat disgusted when she saw their other childhood 'friend', Shou Kurusu coming towards them.

"Rina! Satoshi!" he said as he approached them. "Are you guys in the S class?" Rina just nodded slowly, glaring at him slightly, her gaze becoming colder as he got closer to her. "Awesome! We're in the same class!" he said, placing a hand on Rina's shoulder, which instantly got slapped away by Satoshi.

"Don't touch her _midget_." She knew he got easily ticked off when he was called anything that was a reference to his height.

"You're one to talk _Mikage_." He called her by her last name, knowing she hated formal names… Also, he had a point, Satoshi was also pretty short compared to other girls her age, and a small fire burned in her eyes as she held back on her impulse to throw a hard punch to his face.

"Shut up!" Rina interjected. "You two stop right this instant! Fighting won't solve a thing." She turned to Shou and said calmly, "Maybe you should learn to keep your distance Shou… Please?" To tell the truth, she also felt a strong urge to hit him, but she was in almost complete control of her actions, unlike Satoshi, who usually jumped right into action when needed.

Shou stayed quiet before muttering a response. "Fine…" he said before walking away, pulling his fedora down over his blue eyes. When he thought he was out of earshot, he muttered, "Stupid _guard dog_ Mikage…" and Rina snapped. She ran at him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him toward her forcefully, slapping him quickly across the face.

"You have no right to call her that!" she sounded furious. She immediately turned back toward Satoshi and walked back to her. "I can't believe my parents agreed to an arranged marriage between me and _him_ of all people…"

"Well… Your parents must've done it for your own good, right? They wouldn't just throw you into something like this for no good reason," Satoshi said reassuringly.

"You don't know them as well as I do… Even if you've lived with us for many years, you couldn't ever be that close to my parents." Rina looked down, wishing she could find a way out of this.

_The first day of CLASS: S_

Rina entered the S classroom, not knowing what to expect at all. Satoshi tagged along just behind her, sharing her nervousness. Rina walked in slowly, and looked around to see the room almost empty, except for Ren sitting at his desk, Shou in the seat right in front of him. She also spotted Yamei Jinguji to her twin brother's right, reading silently. One other boy with dark hair sat in the far corner of the room, looking up at them. Rina's gaze met his for a second, and he instantly looked away as if he didn't care anymore who the girls were.

Rina sighed "I guess we just sit down…" she walked in, Satoshi fiddling with the school uniform she was made to wear, just like all the other girls in the school.

"I can't get over how uncomfy it is to wear skirts…" she said, taking the seat in front of the dark haired boy. He was looking out the window to his left, and Rina watched him for a second. He looked somewhat familiar, as if he were someone she should recognize easily. His identity didn't come to her, and she sat in the seat to Satoshi's right, wanting to sit near her friend, but feeling a bit uneasy around the boy in the corner behind her best friend.

"Skirts are just what they want us to wear. We have to live with it." Rina said.

"Easy for you to say… You're more girly than me… You can 'live with it' better than I ever could." she sighed and face-planted on the desk.

"Satoshi, it's not that bad." Rina said, trying to make her friend feel better.

"Can't I just wear the boy's version of the outfit? They look so cool." she said. Rina tried to picture the girls and boys all wearing the same uniform, and getting lost in a sea of navy blue jackets, red ties, and navy blue pants and brown shoes.

"It would be hard… That's why you can't…"

"Hard? How?" Satoshi asked, not seeing a problem with it at all. Rina sighed, noticing the boy was watching her again. She didn't turn her head to look at him, but watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Never mind…"

"How are you two fine ladies doing this morning?" a familiar voice came from behind Rina, and she turned to see Ren holding out a pink rose for her. "Rina, just as lovely as when I first met you." he said charmingly. Normally, she would've told the guy to go away, but when it was Ren, using his irresistibly handsome voice, she couldn't help but blush.

"I… I… uh…" she stuttered a bit, feeling a jealous gaze from Satoshi. Ren chuckled lightly and handed her the rose.

"For you, my lady…" he said his usual heart-melting line, and Rina's face became red within a second.

"Uh… Th-Thank you… Ren…" she said, and looked down at her lap, not able to make eye contact with him or Satoshi at the moment.

"Of course Miss Fuyuki…" he said smiling. His gaze shifted to Satoshi almost immediately, and her golden eyes locked into contact with his light blue. "And what about you Satoshi?" he said sweetly. "How are you feeling?"

"F-Fine! In fact… great!" she laughed nervously, not sure what to say to him. Rina smiled to herself. She wasn't sure how long Satoshi had liked him, but she knew it'd been at least 4 years since he caught her eye.

As Ren continued to keep Satoshi busy, the dark haired boy spoke up. "You're Rina Fuyuki… Right?" he said, knowing who she was instantly. She turned towards him, and nodded slowly.

"Yes… I am… How did you know?" she asked, and his gaze met hers.

"Everyone knows who you are. You've starred in so many movies, everyone knows you." he said. His voice was serious, but had a hint of sincerity in its calm tone. It was almost entrancing, how well his voice stuck in her head. She turned a bit in her seat to face him completely.

"Well, you know who I am. Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is…" he started, but was cut off by the teacher coming into the room.

"Students, take your seats!" he said sternly. Satoshi's eyes opened wide when she saw who their teacher was the famous actor, Ryuya Hyuga. Satoshi was speechless all of a sudden.

All of the students took their seats quickly, and looked up at him. "My name is Ryuya. I'll be your teacher this year here at the Saotome Academy," he said as he straightened his red tie. "I will now take roll… Listen to each other's names so you don't easily forget them." His voice sounded demanding, but also slightly kind in a way that was too hard to explain. The students said 'present' or 'here' as their names were called. When Rina's was called, almost the whole class gasped when they heard the famous teen actress's name, and she heard much whispering around the room after she said 'here' just like everyone else. "Class, calm down now, or I'll have to start giving out detentions," he said, and the class got quiet so suddenly, you would almost think that Ryuya had threatened to decapitate them.

"That's better…" he said, and called the last name. "Tokiya Ichinose." With this, the dark haired boy in the corner said a slight 'here', and Rina suddenly couldn't get that name out of her head. Tokiya. It had a nice ring to it. Tokiya. It sort of fit him now that she thought of it. Tokiya. 'Toki' meaning 'time', which all music made at this school needed. Tokiya. The more she said his name in her head, the more it got stuck.

_After Class concluded…_

Rina went up to the board to see who her assigned partner for the 'recording contest' Ryuya had assigned that day would be. She went down the list, and saw her name right next to 'Katagiri Saotome', the son of the headmaster. She looked over at him, and he was just packing up his bag, getting ready to go. She slowly approached him, nervous about how he would act towards her.

"Excuse me… Katagiri-san?" Katagiri looked up at her, a bit of curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes Fuyuki?" he called her by her last name, just as everyone did. "Is it about our song?" She nodded slightly.

"Yeah…" she said, suddenly nervous for reasons she would never understand. "What sort of song do you think we should make?"

"Well… What about a simple friendship song? Those are always easy to write," he suggested.

"That's perfect!" she said, smiling at him.

"Great. I'll start on the song right away, then you can write the lyrics." He smiled and finished packing his things, and started to walk away. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah. See ya!" she waved to him as he left the room, with only her and Tokiya and Ryuya left in it. She looked at Tokiya, who was getting his stuff ready.

"Tokiya?" she said, slowly approaching him. He looked up at her.

"What is it?" he said, a hint of seriousness in his voice. "I have to get going. I have a part-time job to get to, y'know." Rina looked into his eyes, which had gone from a kind dark blue, to a threatening pitch black night blue.

"I just… wanted to thank you."

"For what?" he said, keeping his impatient tone. "I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you have in fact," she said, looking down, slightly pink in the cheeks. "You've given me another person I can trust." She smiled up at him, he rolled his eyes slightly, and picked up his bag, leaving her in the corner of the room without a word.

"Rina!" Satoshi called from the hall. "Hurry up! Yamei and I want to take a walk around the campus with you!"

"Coming Satoshi…" she said, suddenly turning to Ryuya. "Thank you Ryuya." She bowed her head a bit, and ran out of the hall to join her friends.

Ryuya watched her go, and about ten minutes later, he was greeted by the smiling face of his childhood friend, Ringo, who was also the A class teacher in the academy. "So, how does it feel to have a famous actress and the daughter of your dead old friend in your class Ryuya?"

"Odd… very odd Ringo." He said, sighing and looked out the windows.

_Later that night, In Rina's and Satoshi's room…_

Satoshi fell backwards on her bed, sighing to the sky. "This place is so big… How can we possibly memorize our way around this huge school in a week?" she said, sounding exhausted.

"Well, at least we have new friends to help us, right?" Rina smiled as she took her clothing from her suitcase and placed it neatly in the dresser on her side of the room. "Like Ren, Katagiri, Yamei, and others…"

"Does 'others' count Tokiya?" Satoshi looked up at her friend. "You've been talking about him non-stop… Has the love bug gotten you on the very first day?" Rina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. He just seems dependable," she said. "He's kind, yet strict, he has a part-time job, so he's responsible," she said, defending Tokiya, despite not knowing him all that well yet.

_Hiya again! I hope that wasn't too unbearable… In my opinion, Tokiya was way too out of character… *sigh* Oh well… I'll try harder… Please R&R!_


End file.
